


you know that i’m falling (and i don’t know what to say)

by bodytoflame



Series: fragile heart [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Capture the Flag, F/F, Female Percy Jackson, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/bodytoflame
Summary: tumblr prompt: “I’m only here to establish an alibi.” + fem!Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: fragile heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	you know that i’m falling (and i don’t know what to say)

**i'll speak a little louder**  
**i’ll even shout**  
**you know that I'm proud**  
**and i can't get the words out**

**everywhere ..//.. fleetwood mac**

* * *

“Hey there, stranger,” Annabeth laughs, waving her dagger in Percy’s face from behind her. Her arm reaches back on instinct, getting a tight hold on Annabeth’s wrist before she recognizes her. She relaxes, and Annabeth follows suit, staggering back just far enough to be out of her reach.

“Time’s almost up.” Percy turns, still holding her sword steady.

Annabeth sheaths her dagger, yielding. “I know.”

“Sucks for you, ‘cause it’s not here.”

She steps closer, set on not revealing her hand until the last possible moment. Percy tenses, wary of her weaponless approach. Annabeth’s fingertips graze the side of her blade, gently pushing it down, speaking as soon as the trust established between them brings Percy to stow her own weapon; “Oh, Percy, I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

Percy crosses her arms. “What alibi?”

“That I’m not the one who took it,” she grins, close enough that Percy can feel her exhale, “so you can’t be mad at me for this.” As if on cue, cheers erupt in the distance, from Annabeth’s team’s territory. She knows Percy wouldn’t talk to her for the rest of the night on principle if she were the culprit.

“Yeah, but I _can_ be mad at you for distracting me.” Her brows furrow, clearly irritated at the loss, but her mind also reeling trying to figure out how she pulled this one off.

“Distracting you from _what_? Like you said, we’re nowhere near the flag.”

“They sent me out here to distract _you_! We thought you would assume I was guarding it,” she explains, laughing. 

“That would be the most obvious answer, wouldn’t it?” She contemplates what she wants to say next — she’s trying not to hide as much with cheap, witty remarks — but the truth still scares her. So Annabeth takes her hand, and lightly kisses her nose. “Let’s go.”


End file.
